


When I see you again

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Reunions, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: He waited a lifetime for this moment, and so did she.
Relationships: Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	When I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> A very short little piece of work, 'cause that episode of her dying just broke my heart and melted it, when I saw her reunited on the ground with Ragnar.

It was strange, feeling the body so weightless and comfortable, without any pains of life. Without any scars, without the tracing hot fire that had burned her skin when she had entered this place.

She took a deep, relieved breath, her eyes still closed from the all the shadows she had seen before. It was easy, so easy to breath right now; there was nothing but warmth running through her veins and her whole body.

This place – wherever she was right now – smelled fantastic. Her senses were tickled by all the different flavors her nostrils sensed; it was overwhelming.

But nothing came close to the joy of her ears, when she finally, finally heard a long missed and deeply wanted voice close to her.

“You are here. I have waited for a lifetime to see you again.”

Lagertha knew that voice. It was a pure instinct, a pure reflex when she suddenly felt hot tears bursting into her eyes, falling down her cheeks. She wasn’t ready for this, not now. Not for him. It was so long ago…

“You can open your eyes.”

Unable to use her voice she just shook her head slightly, still feeling the heat of her own tears floating her cheeks. There was no feeling in life, not even one, that was able to describe what she was feeling right now. Happiness, luck, love, fear… and endless thankfulness. It was all true. Every single story of her past life about Valhalla was true… as true as she was standing here.

With him. The so long missed king of her heart, the only man that was ever in there except for her children.

_Ragnar._

It was a soft touch of skin that Lagertha recognized when she moved a bit, eyes still closed as tight as she could. Feather-light touches compared with the most familiar smell that ever crushed her nose.

“Open your eyes.”, Ragnar whispered into her ear, so close now that she could feel his warm breath against her neck.

And finally, she opened her eyes.

It was like the worst heartbreak and the most precious moment of her life combined in one feeling: watching the light blue eyes again, feeling his gaze on her and having a look at that most beautiful face on earth: her soulmate. There was no Aslaug, no other women, just him and her, right here and now and this massive palace out of shields, light up by the warmth of a sun that drowned everything in a wonderful lightning. Leaving him and her looking how they had been in life: lovers and warm creatures, reunited by the walls of death.

She was letting out a small sob, unable to control her feelings towards the only human being she has ever wanted to be with.

And it was so good, so heartbreaking good when he finally put his arms around her and she could let herself fall down against his broad chest and his loveable warmth.

“I’ve missed you so much…” she cried, feeling his arms getting closer around his body.

And then there was this pretty little moment of a tear falling down on her, and she knew it wasn’t hers – and sobbed words, mumbled into the most beautiful hug in the world.

“I’ve missed you too….”


End file.
